digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tactimon (Fusion)
|occupation=Bagra Army Head Officer |cards= |first=''Taiki, Go to Another World!'' |last=''Setting Off On a New Journey!! The Great Tokyo Showdown!!'' }} Tactimon is the strongest of the Three Head Officers of the Bagra Army. His favorite word is "Perfect". Appearance Tactimon's armor resembles that of a , and is painted black with red flame details. He also wears a dark blue cape. His face is never seen behind a helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out in the middle. Description Anime Tactimon is a soldier Digimon who possesses a peerless sword called . Within Jatetsufūjin-maru is sealed a sinister power strong enough to split a star in two, so drawing this sword marks the collapse of a star. Therefore, Tactimon battles without drawing it, but even so, it exhibits the destructive force of its menace. Even more than his merit as a soldier, he excels in strategy with plans and tactics which are even said to be, "ingenuity itself, as if gushing forth like a spring," so his true competency is not in physical strength but in ingenuity.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/index.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Tactimon] When he leads an army corps, it is said that, "the victory has been decided before he even fought." Due to the various plans he has laid out, when Tactimon stands upon the battlefield he has already guaranteed his absolute advantage.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw//character/v/ch3-1.html Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Tactimon] As one of the Three Head Officers, nicknamed by Blastmon as , Tactimon oversees the progress of MadLeomon, Neptunmon, AncientVolcamon, Kongoumon, and Matadormon. In the past, Tactimon's right hand man was Dorulumon until his methods of dealing with the Magma Zone's inhabitants at the cost of their men forced Dorulumon to leave the group in disgust. Tactimon formally introduces himself to Xros Heart when they appear in the Magma Zone, overseeing the execution of both Taiki and Dorulumon. However, Blue Flare's interference distracts Tactimon, overpowering MailBirdramon and Greymon before they and Kiriha fall back, long enough for Xros Heart to defeat AncientVolcamon and claim the Magma Zone's Code Crown. Eventually, after a draw with Shoutmon 4XB in the Forest Zone, Tactimon requests Baguramon to remove the seal on Jatetsufūjinmaru as he believes he cannot defeat Xros Heart without using his sword's true power. By the time Xros Heart gets the final Code Crown fragment in the Sword Zone, with Blue Flare also there, Tactimon makes his move on them by stealing the groups' fragments as they and the fragments he has combine back to one. In the process, he defeats both Shoutmon X5 and DeckerGreymon. However, Grademon's interference allowed Tactimon to be overwhelmed by the entirety of Xros Heart's Digimon and blasted out of the Sword Zone by the combined might of Shoutmon X5B and Greymon with the Code Crown taken by Bagramon to complete its restoration. Bent on revenge, Tactimon manages to track Taiki and Shoutmon to the real world, holding Akari and Zenjirou captive to get Taiki's X Loader. But the tables are turned when Shoutmon digivolves to OmegaShoutmon and destroys him. However, Jatetsufūjinmaru remained and sank into Tokyo Bay where is it played a role in Bagramon's D5 plan. Attacks * '|壱の太刀||lit. "First Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground once with Jatetsufūjin-maru, generating an earthquake. * '|弐の太刀||lit. "Second Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground twice with Jatetsufūjin-maru, awakening one hundred dead warriors. * '|参の太刀||lit. "Third Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground thrice with Jatetsufūjin-maru, collapsing the surrounding land with a shock wave. * : Stabs the ground thrice with Jatetsufūjin-maru, exploding the surrounding land. * '|死の太刀||lit. "Death Tachi"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Coalesces all of his energy into Jatetsufūjin-maru and slashes downward. * : Goryounaku'|悟の太刀・五稜郭||lit. "Enlightenment Tachi: Five-sided Fortification"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Slashes with the Jatetsufūjin-maru five times, generating deadly shockwaves. * : Rikudourin'ne'|無の太刀・六道輪廻||lit. "Nothingness Tachi: Six-realms Samsara"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Slashes with the Jatetsufūjin-maru six times, generating a massive vortex. * '|タネガシマ}}: Flips the gun-muzzles on his back at the opponent, then fires an immense destructive blast. * : Thrusts Jatetsufūjin-maru at the opponent with incredible force. * * : Thrusts the Jatetsufūjin-maru into the ground, creating a small mountain range. Manga Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars